Drops of Jupiter
by Gracefully Falling
Summary: Just a little songfic based on the song Drops of Jupiter by Train. The woman is no one in particular, by the way;)


Drops of Jupiter  
  
Summary: A short fanfic based on Drops of Jupiter by Train that I created while in the middle of another fanfic(A History of Lesley and Sirius), please, sit back and enjoy : )  
  
Drops of Jupiter: By Train  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
She walked upon the wet grass, holding her bags at her sides, inhaling the sweet air of being home. It had been such a long time, but she was ready to be back, more then ready.   
  
Making her way to the house she only paused slightly before opening it, setting her bags down she searched the house.  
  
After a few minutes she reached the back room, it's door almost closed. She let herself in, watching the man as he sat on his bed, looking outside the window, longingly.   
  
She sat down in front of him, fixated on his every move. Remus looked up at her, smiling slightly as his let his fingers run through the woman's sable black hair, not seeming to mind how wet it was from the rain pouring down outside.   
  
"I'm glad your back," he whispered, boaring into her hazel eyes, keeping his fingers in her hair, leaning his head to her forehead.  
  
She smiled back, listening to him as if he was her whole world, for to her he was.  
  
"Me too," she said, her voice full of the melody consuming harmony...  
  
Tell me, did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
"You never did tell me why you had to go," Remus said, a bit tentively, not wanting anything to disturb the calm feeling that had swept into the room.  
  
"I had to find myself, Lupin, everybody needs to feel security inside their own skin at some point in their life." She replied calmly, not bothered by his question. "I missed you," She added, smiling softly.  
  
"I missed you too," Lupin said, smirking, and added, "I sure hope you've found it, cause I'm not too sure that I can let you go again," He joked, but only partly.  
  
She bit her lip, "Remus..." She said quietly...  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
  
"It was amazing, Remus, the art and the beauty. There truely were some geniouses in the Muggle world. Even the most abstract had their point to make. I myself mightive taken up drawing," She said, explaining her exploration in amazing detail, him listening to her with a clear mind. After listening to her he had to admit, she had grown. It was amazing how calmer she was now.  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
Remus listened intently as she went on, smiling a bit sadly as she finished, "And yet you still came back... to me, I mean." He questioned, going to remove his hands from her face, but she held them there with her own,  
  
"Of course I did. Haven't you been listening to me?" She paused, smiling widely...  
  
Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
"Even though my mind let loose with the possibilities, even though I got up early each morning to watch the sun rise." She paused, "Even with watching others in love, how they met their ups and their faults, even though it was everything that I expected to find and much more... all I kept thinking about was you." She assured, her face strained as she lifted one of her hands to his own face, holding it there lovingly, loving to just look at him.  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me  
  
"You just wanted to make sure that it all existed, that it all was out there, love with no pain, people proud with pride still living a life they really wanted. To see if we weren't the only ones who cared enough to stand up for someone they cared about when they themselves couldn't, no matter what. You wanted to know that true love existed. I understand." Lupin concluded, pulling her face gently towards his, letting their lips touch for the first time in seemed like ages, all of that forgotten as they both just cherished that they were there now.   
  
They pulled apart only to take a deep breath, but returned to the kiss only seconds later, not too soft, but not too harsh, unique in it's own way, but the only way both could ever want a kiss to be.   
  
Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
"No," She said, a bit breathlessly as she pulled away for a second, "I just needed to realise that everything I ever yearned and hoped for was right here, here with you." 


End file.
